<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Supersoldier by ohstonymystony</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615076">Supersoldier</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohstonymystony/pseuds/ohstonymystony'>ohstonymystony</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TIVA smut [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Jealousy, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:41:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohstonymystony/pseuds/ohstonymystony</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Jack Knife, what happens when Tony is jealous of the way Damon keeps flirting with Ziva. I added Jimmy because in my head and all my pics Jimmy and Ziva will be best friends. I love them and I wish the show would've given us more of their friendship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ziva David &amp; Jimmy Palmer, Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TIVA smut [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252128">sit still for me, baby</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityfallsapart/pseuds/realityfallsapart">realityfallsapart</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Tony you are overreacting,” Ziva sighed as they entered Tony’s apartment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not overreacting Ziva, he was all over you,” he said going to the fridge and grabbing a beer before making his way to the couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damon. Werth. Supersoldier extraordinaire. He had came to NC</span>
  <span>IS regarding a personal issue after he woke up to the dead body of his friend no memory of how he got there. So of course, that meant working with him. Tony working with him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ziva </span>
  </em>
  <span> working with him. And to make matters worse, Ziva had to go undercover with him tomorrow. It goes without saying that Tony was not very happy about recent developments.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was not ‘all over me’ he’s my friend Tony. Am I not allowed to have those?” she asked on her way to the bathroom to shower. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a deep sigh, Tony turned on the TV to find something to watch. He was mindlessly watching a James Bond film when Ziva’s phone began to ring. Thinking that it could be important, he got up to see who it was. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damon Werth</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he was about to hit the red button to silence it when Ziva walked out the bathroom, “What are you doing?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Zee, I was making sure nobody important was calling and turns out, it wasn’t,” he snidely said, making his way back to the couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ziva picked up her phone and sighed, walking into the living room. “Is this really a problem for you Tony?” she asked standing in front of him. She had on his Ohio State shirt and a pair of boxer shorts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look Zee, we already have to keep this a secret because of Gibbs’ stupid rules and watching him flirt with you is not helping matters, thats all. I’m going to take a shower,” he said pushing past her to the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ziva felt a little helpless. She’s never had to deal with a jealous Tony and he was right, keeping this a secret was already taxing on their relationship. So she decided to call the only person who knew about their relationship.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello?” a drowsy voice answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Jimmy, were you sleeping? I can call later,” she rushed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No Ziva, it's fine. I needed to get up anyway, I was just taking a nap. What’s up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s Tony,” she sighed sitting on the couch</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m assuming it has something to do with a certain Supersoldier popping back up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah how did you know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well for starters, Damon flirts with you like crazy, and knowing Tony, or any man really, he’s not okay with that,” Jimmy began to list off, “And if we couple that with the fact that nobody knows about you two, I would think it is pretty hard to not only watch a freakishly handsome and strong guy flirt with the woman you love but also not be able to do anything about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what do I do Jimmy?” she said, putting her head in her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Make sure he knows that no matter what, no matter who knows and who doesn’t, that you only have eyes for him. And I suggest making it known to Damon that you’re off the market.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Market?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah it means that you are in a relationship, you know, not for sa- never mind. Just make sure he knows he has absolutely no chance with you because you are with someone else.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Okay. Thank you Jimmy,” Ziva said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anytime Ziva. I’m about to go finish this report for Dr. Mallard, but hey are we still going to the museum Saturday?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I would not miss it. I am particularly excited about the new exhibit and Tony is going to be with his college friends.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright sweet. Kay, love you Ziva,” Jimmy wrapped up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Love you too bye.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she thought about what Jimmy said, she decided to order take out. As she made her way back to the living room, she saw Tony was back on the couch in his old NCIS shirt and boxers, watching his movie. She made his way over to him and sat on his lap facing him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am sorry. I know this whole thing has been, well, not the best, but I would never, EVER, want you to feel like anybody else had a chance with me. I am in love with you, and only you Anthony DiNozzo,” she said, kissing him thoroughly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know Zee. I’m sorry it's just... infuriating I guess. I want to love you outloud and let it be known that I managed to get the most wonderful woman in the world to fall in love with me,” he sighed, looking into her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know but maybe until then, how about you show me right now,” she smiled before leaning in for another kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That I can do,” he smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled her in for another kiss, hands trailing down to her butt and squeezing it. She moaned into his mouth, grinding against him. He pulled back enough to take her (his) shirt off, throwing it on the floor before doing the same with his own. He pulled her back in for another kiss. “Mmmm,” she moaned into his mouth, “We have about 30 minutes before the pizza gets here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect,” he said, flipping them and laying her on the couch and taking off her underwear. He began to kiss her neck down to her breast. He pulled a nipple into his mouth and gently bit it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahhh mmmmmm,” she moaned, grabbing him by the hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony smirked and continued down until he reached her wet cunt. He gently blew on it, forcing her legs to stay open. He looked at her, like a predator looking at its prey, and licked one stripe up her slit. “Shit,” she breathed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you to look at me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"To-Tony just pleaseee,” she breathed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at me or stop,” he smirked, waiting on her to open her eyes. When she finally did he dove in. Tongue penetrating her cunt. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“FUCKKK!!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was devouring her like it was his last meal. Tongue thrusting in and out of her, he moved up a little, his tongue circling her clit as he entered her with two fingers. “OHH FUCKKK TONY.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kept thrusting in and out, in and out, in and out “Oh Goddddddddd To-Tonyyyy fuck right there yes oh YES FUCK,” he gently nipped at her clit. “Unggggggggggg fuck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony smirked, adding another finger, he made his way back up her body, finger thrusting fast, and put his free hand around her throat, pulling her in for a thorough kiss “You are such a slut you know that? You spent all day flirting with him and now look at you, screaming my name. You think he could make you scream like I do? Huh?” he asked adding a fourth finger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuckkkkkkkk,” she moaned, back arching.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Answer me,” he said squeezing her throat a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N-no,” she breathed out, “No-nobody can To-Tonyyyy. Pleaseee fuck,” she said humping his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Open your eyes Zee-Vah. Or. I. Will. Stop,” he said momentarily stilling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” she whispered, looking at him, “Pl-please Tony.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He resumed fucking her, taking her apart with his fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kissed her one more time before latching back onto her clit and sucking. Hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“SHIT FUCK,” she screamed, back arching, “oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck Tony Tony Tony TONYYYY OH FUCK I’m gonna cu-cum Tony I am, I FUCKKKKKKKKKKKK” she screamed, cumming around his finger. “Tony watched in amazement as she squirted around his fingers. He kept thrusting in and out, prolonging her orgasm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as she started to calm down, he stripped out of his boxer, freeing himself and sliding home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahhhhhh Tony wa-wait baby please pl-oh,” she moaned as he thrusted into her already sensitive cunt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait? This isn’t a reward baby, this is a punishment. There is no waiting,” he smirked, lifting her leg higher, her knee resting next to her head as he began to pound into her.This isn’t the first time he’s done this and she doubted it would be the last. She loved this side of him. The side of him that didn’t let her tell him what to do. It turned her on even more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“OH FUCKKK To- Tony please it’s too mmmmmmm fuck too much baby please just ahhhhh,” she moaned as he bit her neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just then her phone began to ring on the coffee table. Tony looked to see who it was and low and behold </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damon Werth.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ziva saw a glint in his eyes as he stilled, reaching over to grab her phone and hand it to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Answer it,” Tony commanded. Voice scarily calm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ziva looked at her phone and saw who was calling, and turned back to Tony, eyes widened, “To-.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With his hand around his throat, he squeezed a bit, “I said. Answer. It.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding, she answered “Officer David.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kissed her, whispering a “Good girl,” in her ear before resuming his previous actions. Thrusting into her. Hard. Causing her to gasp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine sorry I uh, um what did you  uh, need Damon?” she asked, forcing her fist into her mouth to try and stop herself from making noise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aht aht aht Miss David,” Tony whispered taking her hand out of her mouth, “Either you fore yourself to be quiet or let him hear you, but you get no help,” he said snapping his hips forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“SHIT.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ziva you okay?” Tony heard Damon say. Smirking he continued fucking her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah I am mm fine. I just um dropped something, What did you say?” she asked arching as Tony hit a particular spot in her, making her eyes roll back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was wondering if you wanted to meet up for breakfast in the morning?” Tony heard him ask. Looking her in her eyes, Tony shook his, mouthing a “Hell no” speeding up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not th- think I can Damon. So-sorry,” she said, letting out a silent scream as Tony pinched her clit before going back to holding her leg open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wrap it up,” he commanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding, Ziva said “Damon I’m actually in the mi-middle of something so I will talk to you tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking the phone from ZIva, Tony pushed in hard making ZIva scream “FUCKKKKK,” just before hanging up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope he knows that you're taking now,” Tony smirked, leaning down to kiss Ziva.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“FUCK Tony can I cum please let me cum baby pleaseeeeeeee oh FUCK  please?” ZIva begged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't know if you’ve earned it yet Ziva,” he said, pretending to think.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pl- pleaseee Tony. Oh God OH I don’t think I can hold it mu-much lon- mmmmmmmm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh well since my spoiled baby can’t hold it,” he leaned down and whispered in her ear, “Cum.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“FUCKKKKKKKK,” she screamed while he rubbed her clit “Thank you thank you thank you thank youuuuuuuuuu mmmmmmmm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He continued pounding into her, in and out and in and out and in and out and he didn't seem to be slowing down. Fuck he must really be mad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tony please give me a break. Baby please,” she begged, tears forming in her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony pulled back and looked at her like he was trying to decide what he wanted to do next while Ziva just stared at him, breathing hard. He seemed to come to a conclusion, pulling out, Ziva thought that maybe she was off the hook. Wrong. He flipped her over, arching her back back and lifting her hips, keeping her chest down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He entered her in one smooth go before leaning over her and whispering in her ear, “He might still have doubts about what was happening during that phone call, but tomorrow, I want him to know EXACTLY what you were up to on that phone,” and began to fuck her again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Goddddddddddddd Tony I’m sorry,” she moaned, legs shaking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah we’ll see,” he said smack her ass. “I just want to make sure you don’t *SMACK* forget *SMACK* who you *SMACK* belong to,” he said slapping her ass a few more times before gripping her hips and fucking her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“MMMMMMMM FUCKKKKKKKK,” she screamed, gripping her pillow and pressing her face into it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing, Tony paused and gently turned her head, before leaning down and whispering, “Oh no baby I want to hear you, I want the neighbors to hear you, I want the neighborhood to hear you scream my name. I want to everyone to know that it's MY NAME that you scream. So. Scream it,” he said resuming punding into her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“TONY TONY TONY TONY FUCKKKKKKKKKK OH TONY YES YES YES YES YESSSSSS TONYYYYYYYYYY MMMMMMMMMM FUCK OH FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCKKKKKKKKK,” she screamed cumming for a third time, legs shaking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony finally followed, emptying into her with a soft “Shit Zee.” slowly thrusting into her a few more times. He held himself there for a while before gently slipping out of her with a sigh when he heard the buzzer signaling the pizza delivery man’s arrival. Slipping on his boxers he took one last look at ZIva, who had not moved, and went to retrieve the pizza when he heard a knock at the door. When he came Ziva was laying down on her back, shirt on but underwear still on the floor. She looked at him as he made his way back to her, sitting the pizza on the coffee table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” she asked as he put her legs on his lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” he replied as he trailed his fingers up and down her leg. She just looked at him, the question still in her eyes. “I’m okay Zee.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Satisfied, she smiled and straddled him before pulling him in for a kiss, “Okay good,” she smiled, “I love you Anthony DiNozzo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too Miss Ziva David.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The next day, Damon was already in when Ziva walked in sitting down with a wince. “You okay Ziva?” he asked with concern. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” she replied, blush starting to form. Tony looked over her with a smirk before going back to his paperwork.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Okay this was suppose to be a one shot but I thought this up on the train today so here we go. A second chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You okay Ziva?” Damon asked as he saw Ziva slightly jump where she sat on the way back to NCIS.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes I am fine. Just a bit restless I guess,” she replied just as her phone went off. Opening it, she saw she had a message from Tony. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Enjoy my surprise</span>
  </em>
  <span> she read, trying to control her breathing. She should’ve known there was more to this agreement than he let on. She only agreed because she could tell he was still a bit upset about Damon’s sudden reappearance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure?” he asked, casting a sideway glance as she fidgeted in her seat “This wouldn’t have anything to do with the phone call yesterday, would it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About that, I uh, I am really sorry. He just gets jealous and we had an argument about you right before you called while we were, uhm in the middle of, you know and it sort of just ticked him off. Which honestly does not happen that often but I do not know may-” Ziva rambled, cheeks reddening as she tried to find an explanation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to explain Ziva, clearly I stepped on DiNozzo’s toes. Which I wouldn’t have done had I known, by the way,” he smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did yo-” she was cut off by a look that clearly said </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t insult my intelligence </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I guess he has been pretty smug today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m happy for you, you know?” he said before focusing back on the road. “Though, next time you can just tell me. I would never disrespect you by trying to interfere with your relationship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you m-mind telling him that?” she asked, still trying to control her breathing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all. And if it stops this whole proving that you’re his by making you… you know… in front of me, I’d do whatever he asks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really am sorry I did not know,” she said, leg bouncing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she didn’t. When Tony suggested he plug her, she thought it was a regular plug. They’ve done it before and honestly she liked wearing them. Even at work. There was just something about it that got both of them hot and bothered. I mean for Ziva it was obvious why, but the first time she had worn one at work, Tony didn’t even know until he got a picture from Ziva, that she had obviously taken that, while the bullpen was busy. That alone made him want to take her, audience be damn, but what really got him was when she looked up and smirked before going back to her work like everything was normal. That had unlocked a new level in their relationship, and he made sure to thoroughly fuck her when they got back to her apartment that night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But this time, however, it was Tony’s idea. Of course Ziva knew why but she didn’t mind. She should’ve, however, questioned the new plug that she hadn’t seen before, when Tony pulled it out. Big mistake on her part. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tony please stop. I will kill you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I have no idea what you’re talking about sweetcheeks.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes you do. Tony please.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Funny, even over text your begging doesn’t work. Scared your...companion… is gonna know??</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>… he does</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She waited for his reply, expecting the vibrations to come to a stop or at least slow but instead they increased, and it took all of her willpower not to outwardly react.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Good</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>They were about 5 minutes from NCIS when Ziva spoke up again, “I do not think there will be a next time.” After seeing Damon’s puzzled look she went on to explain, “You said next time I could just tell you if I was seeing someone but I do not think there will be a next time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So he’s the one hun? I’m not even surprised.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I think he is the one,” she smiled “And as long as I do not kill him for this stunt, I wish to have a long life with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chuckling Damon said, “Yeah I don’t think I need to hear anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled at him as he pulled into the NCIS parking lot. Getting out, they took the elevator up to the bullpen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys, how was undercover?” Tony asked with faux interest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ziva just glared at him while Damon chuckled heading to the Director’s office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the matter Zee-vah?” he asked, taking way too much pleasure in her annoyance while recognizing the tale-tell signs of her being unbelievably horny. “You look a little…” he trailed off using his phone to turn the dial up and make her jump again “Flushed,” he finished with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glaring at him she mouthed “Kill. You.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smirking, Tony just went back to his paperwork.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony had been home for about 10 minutes when he heard his front door open. He had just finished making him a sandwich and was turning around to greet his guest when he was attacked by said guest’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm sweetcheeks,” he said pulling back a little, “What's the rush?” he smirked, lifting her onto the counter before being pulled into another kiss, more hungry than the last.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you to fuck me,” she whispered into his mouth before going back to kissing him, his tongue battling with her’s as she ripped his shirt open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling back, he attacked her neck after lifting her shirt off her. He bit her neck before soothing it by lightly sucking over the bite mark. He pulled her in for another kiss while unhooking her bra and throwing it carelessly across the floor. While beginning to unhook her pants he notices that she is grinding into the counter and that’s when he remembers he never turned the vibrations off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without her noticing, he reached for his phone and opened the app, pulling her in one for another kiss, he turned it up some more, making her legs shake as she bit his lip then pulled back with a moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To-Tony please baby please just fuck me,” she begged continuing to grind into the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will baby but first, tell me, how many times have you came?” he asked, pulling back to look her in her eyes. She was looking at him, mouth slightly open, panting. Not receiving an answer, he decided to turn it up some more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Twiceeeeeeee ooooooo mmmmmmmm Tony. You made me cum twice and I wo-would like for you to make it a third,” she said, body trembling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That, I can do Miss David,” he smirked, kissing her again before patting her butt, signaling to her to lift up so he could pull her pants and panties off. “You know, this isn’t even the highest that it can go,” he said, turning it up to the max, watching as she shook. He grabbed the base of the plugged and watched as she came, squirting over the toy and his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“FUCKKKKKKK TONYYYYYY MMMmmmmm,” she moaned hiding her face in his neck as her body trembled. He reached between them and spread her legs more before grabbing the base of the plug again and sliding it in and out of her to draw out her orgasm. “Ohhhhhhhhhhhh mmmmmm fuck Tony,” she whispered holding his wrist to pause his movements. “Kiss me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gladly,” he whispered, pulling her in for a kiss. Pulling back, he turned the plug off, sliding it out of her, watching as she sighed and leaned back. He pulled her to the edge of the counter and lowered his mouth to her wet cunt. God he loved the way she tasted. He licked over her clit then delve into her hole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmmmmmmmmm fuck Tony,” she moaned grabbing his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He entered her with two fingers while circling his tongue over her clit. He grabbed her left leg and held it up so he could get a better angle then made come hither motions with his fingers while sucking on her clit. He smirked as he felt her legs tremble, but he knew he couldn’t let her cum yet so he pulled back making her whimper with a soft “Nooo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry princess, but it's time to move this to the bedroom,” he said getting up and lifting her in his arms. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him in for a kiss. He carried her to his bedroom, laying her on the bed, chuckling softly as she bounced slightly and moved upward. After stripping off the rest of his clothes, he climbed over her, trailing kisses up her body as her legs fell open for him. He took her right nipple in his mouth and sucked on it before continuing upward, nipping and kissing wherever he pleased. When he finally locked eyes with her, she pulled him in for a kiss. Settling between her legs he continued kissing her, his hand trailing down her side to her thigh then raising it, then guiding himself into her slowly, wanting to draw this out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” she moaned as he whispered a quiet, “Zi,” into her ear. He held himself there for a minute before slowly pulling out, then entering her again. He repeated this until he built up a rhythm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmmm Tony right there, yessssssss fuck oh fuck mmmmm,” she moaned out as he began to hit her g-spot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck Zi, you’re so fucking tight. How are you this tight when you’ve been plugged all day,” he said, stilling inside of her and kissing her again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This gave her a chance to flip them so she was straddling him, without him leaving her and she sat up and looked at him, hands splayed on his chest, she lifted herself and lowered herself back down, bottom lip in between her teeth. She began to ride him, switch between moving up and down, and grinding on him. His hands held her ass, spreading her cheeks apart as he stared up at her. Her hair falling forward, framing her face, as she looked him in his eyes. Bringing her down for a kiss he flipped them back over, pushing her legs further apart. He held her legs open and began to fuck her with abandon. “To-Tony baby I’m close mmmmmm fuck fuck fuckkkkk right there,” she said as she reached behind her, holding on to the pillow her head rested on, for dear life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dropping one leg he reached between them and rubbed her clit, “How close baby?” he smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ohhhhhmmmmmm so so close Tony, fuck I’m s-so close baby fuckkkkkkk oh oh. Oh Goddd hgnnnnnn,” she cried out “Let me cum please. Pleaseeeee fu-fuuckkkkkk Tony pl-pleaseeeeee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, under one condition,” he stilled waiting on her to open her eyes and look at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything,” she breathed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned down and whispered, “Scream my name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded as he resumed fucking her, and only a few strokes later she was cumming around him “FUCK TONYYYYYYYYYY,” she screamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony soon followed, releasing into her with a strangled “Zivaaa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stayed inside her, both of them trying to regain normal breathing rhythm, before slowly pulling out and laying next to her, arm wrapped around. She opened her eyes, turning towards and placing a hand on his cheek, “I love you Tony,” she whispered before pulling him in for a softer kiss than the ones they’d just shared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too Ziva. So fucking much. And actually,” he said looking a bit nervous, “I needed to talk to you about something… well ask you something I guess since it is more of a question than a statement. You know, ac-” he was cut off by a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it Tony?” she asked with a soft smile. God he really loved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you move in with me?” he rushed out. Honestly he planned on asking a little better than this but, well, he’s Tony DiNozzo. He rambles when he’s nervous and clearly hasn’t mastered the art of adult conversation yet. And clearly neither had Ziva because he was still waiting on an answer. “I mean, you don’t have to respond right now. I just thought, you kn-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” she answered simply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...and honestly with the cost of living going up an- wait you said yes? Right? That wasn’t just my mind playing tricks on me was it?” he stumbled out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chuckling she gave him a chaste kiss again and said “Yes I said ‘yes’ Tony. I would love to move in with you,” she smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” he said, kissing her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I, you,” she responded before getting out of bed and throwing on the shirt he had on his bedside table and walking to the kitchen. He threw on his boxers and followed her. She sat on the counter, eating the sandwich that he had just finished making before she got there. Standing in between her legs he placed a hand on her thigh and took a bite, “I never pegged you for a thief Miss David.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What's yours is mine Tony. You know the saying,” she smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, that’s not gonna fly when you’re living here,” he lied, knowing good and well that he would go to the ends of the earth to make her happy. And judging by her smirk, she knew it too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure my love,” she smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>